Popcorn and British Accents
by Ann Parker
Summary: One Shot. Morgan and Reid get forced to watch a bunch of chick flicks with Garcia and JJ. Just some MorganGarcia and ReidJJ fluff.


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. It is the property of Mark R. Gordon and CBS. I also don't own any of the movies referenced in this story. Specifically – _Music and Lyrics_, _Love Actually_, and _Notting Hill_.

Author's Note: Here is just a small ficlet that came to me last night while watching one of these movies. Just some lovely fluff for all the Reid/JJ and Morgan/Garcia shippers out there. If you haven't seen the movies I reference, you might not fully get some of the comments, but hopefully they are clear enough. Oh, and if anyone is wondering where the heck chapter 4 of "Reading the Bones" is, I swear it's coming real soon. I had to poke my beta reader in the eye because she hadn't bothered to read it yet. But I promise it's coming. Hope this amuses you in the mean time. Please read and review!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Popcorn and British Accents**

By Ann Parker

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Reid, man, you so owe me for this," groaned Morgan as the pair pulled up to Garcia's apartment. "We were supposed to be having a guy's night."

"You never specified that when you said something about getting together, Morgan," Reid countered as they climbed out of Morgan's SUV. "Was I just supposed to say 'no' to JJ when she asked us to join her and Garcia?"

Morgan glanced over at his best friend and shook his head. "Like you could say 'no' if you wanted to, Reid."

Reid stopped walking, grateful his hands were already stuffed in his pockets to not give away his apprehension to the night's upcoming events. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan stopped and turned to him, eyeing the young man. He couldn't believe their resident genius didn't see that JJ had him wrapped around her finger. "Everyone knows you've got it bad for her, kid. How else would a grown man get not only himself, but his best friend dragged into watching a bunch of chick flicks? You better use this night to your advantage and make a move already."

Reid smiled faintly, slightly taken aback by that. "Umm…what should I do?"

Morgan sighed, "You could start by sitting next to her on the couch. She'll probably snuggle up to you; girls always like to snuggle during these things."

Reid nodded slowly, calculating just how he might achieve this without making it obvious. "So then you'll sit next to Garcia and let her snuggle with you?"

The question came out innocent enough, but Morgan couldn't stop the slightly dirty thoughts that crept into his head at that thought. He hadn't really analyzed that part of the idea, but he liked it. Liked it a lot. "Yeah, sure." He hoped his answer came out calm enough.

"Okay," Reid replied, starting to climb up the stairs to Garcia's second-story apartment. Morgan followed him and they made the rest of the journey in silence, both thinking about what was to come.

"Morgan," Reid started, just as the other man was about to knock. Morgan turned and looked at him questioningly. "I'm your best friend?" Reid almost looked more nervous asking that then he was a few minutes ago thinking about JJ.

Morgan smiled and roughed up Reid's mop of hair. "Yep, genius, you are whether you like it or not." Sometimes he forgot just how socially awkward the young man next to him could be. Reid's smile got a little bigger this time and he nodded, causing Morgan to smile once more as he knocked on Garcia's door.

"There's my two hot G-men," greeted Garcia, swinging the door open. A smile immediately graced Morgan's features at the sight of her. She had apparently decided to get comfortable and was wearing light blue Care Bear pajamas.

"Hey gorgeous," he greeted, walking into the apartment and placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. He didn't notice her blush slightly at his touch. Reid walked into the apartment as well and she shut the door as the pair made their way into her living room.

"Uh, where's JJ?" Reid asked, looking around.

"Right here Spence." Reid spun around to see JJ coming out of the kitchen with a giant bowl of popcorn and a few cans of soda. She looked so beautiful in just a t-shirt and jeans that he couldn't stop looking at her. "Um…earth to Spence."

Reid blinked. He didn't realize that he had been staring at her for quite some time. "Huh? Sorry." JJ smiled brightly at him. "Here, let me take that for you." He reached out and took the popcorn from her.

"Thanks," she replied, walking past him into the living room. She purposely let her now free hand lightly touch his arm as she smiled to herself. Garcia might just be right; this could work. She had been trying to come up with a way to spend some time with the team's youngest member ever since she realized that he wasn't going to make any more attempts to ask her out. Not that she could really blame him. The football game 'date' had been a disaster. He didn't really get the game and so he didn't talk that much. Then, as she had just about gotten him to open up, the slightly inebriated, much more macho men in the VIP box decided to keep hitting on her. She did her best to politely reject them, but the fact that they kept approaching her made Reid just about shut down. She had a feeling that he got into that massive head of his that he wasn't right for her and so he never asked her out again. If only he knew just how wrong that assumption was. That's why she finally decided that she was going to have to be the aggressive one.

Reid gulped slightly as JJ's touch. He couldn't tell if that was on accident or not, but it just about made his heart leap out of his chest. "Come on, Spence," JJ called, patting the seat next to her on the loveseat. Reid took another deep breath as he made his way over to her, setting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. He took his seat and JJ handed him a soda, letting her fingers linger over his just a tad longer than was needed. She smiled at him, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Thanks," he quickly replied, looking down at his lap. He just knew he was blushing and was too embarrassed to look at her. He didn't noticed Morgan chuckling silently to himself as he sat down on the couch, setting down the drinks for Garcia and him.

"So, girls, what are you subjecting us to tonight?" he asked as Garcia made her way over to her DVD player. He was perfectly content with just watching his tech kitten, but filed that thought away.

"We've got _Music and Lyrics_, _Two Weeks Notice, Love Actually_, _Notting Hill_, and_ Bridget Jones's Diary_," replied Garcia, flashing the cases at them.

Morgan raised an eyebrow, "What's with the Hugh Grant theme?" Garcia popped _Music and Lyrics _into the DVD player before making her way to her seat next to him.

"What? You know I have a thing for British accents," she countered, pressing play on the remote as she kicked up her feet on to the spare room on the couch. She leaned against him and he instinctually wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

He glanced over at Reid, who was cautiously taking a sip of his soda. He saw JJ glance over at the man next to her and sigh softly, tucking her feet under her. Boy, Reid needed to be walked through everything. He just hoped that he never had to give him sex tips. He cleared his throat slightly as the opening credits started, getting Reid's attention. He used his eyes to gesture to his arm, hoping Reid got the message. Thankfully, he did, and after a few seconds the young man slowly put his arm on the back of the loveseat. JJ saw the opportunity and scooted over slightly, resting her head on Reid's chest. Morgan had to stop himself from laughing out loud at the shocked expression on Reid's face. He lightly squeezed Gracia's shoulder. When she looked up at him he nodded in their direction and watched as Garcia smiled as well.

"Where's my camera when I need it?" she stated, probably a little louder than she meant to. She quickly found herself getting hit with a piece of popcorn.

"Hey, some people would like to watch the movie," JJ stated, chuckling. "Keep it down over there." Everyone laughed slightly and turned back to screen.

----------------------------------

"I don't see how anyone would find that song, what was it, "Enter Bootytown," entertaining," stated Reid as the end credits rolled. Unfortunately for Garcia and JJ, they had both been taking a sip of their drinks and just about spit out the soda. "What? What's so funny?" He was genuinely confused by their reactions. Morgan was also laughing.

Garcia gasped for air for a second, "Never thought I'd hear the word 'booty' come out of your mouth, Reid." JJ was giggling next to him.

"What? It's just another word for loot, or items of monetary value that are stolen. In fact, that song makes no sense. How would stolen treasure be the way to a guy's heart?" he continued. This only caused more laughter from the rest. JJ was just about crying. She placed a hand on his shoulder for support to keep herself from falling off the love seat.

"Spence, it's slang for a woman's butt," she stated, slightly wiping her eyes. There was a long pause and this information sank in.

"…oh…" Reid looked down, now highly embarrassed. There was a slightly awkward silence for a second, no one really sure what to say to make him feel less uncomfortable. "Well, I still don't see how that's a way to a guy's heart," he stated, glancing up at JJ.

She smiled and messed with his hair. "That's because you're a good guy, Spence. You don't see women as objects." She slid her hand down the side of his face, slightly caressing his cheek for a second. "Why don't you pick the next movie?" She didn't notice the grins on Morgan and Garcia's faces.

"Okay," he replied, smiling. He was starting to get more comfortable with this situation, even despite that last conversation. He reached over to the stack of DVDs, brushing past her in the process. "How about this one?" He held up _Love Actually _as he turned to face her. Their faces were mere inches apart. Over at the couch, Garcia's hand clenched Morgan's shirt, hoping and wishing for something to happen. JJ smiled, it was one of her favorite movies.

"Good choice," she whispered. The pair looked at each other for a few seconds, neither wanting to move. Finally, she broke the eye contact and reached for the movie. She didn't think it was the right moment to just reach over and kiss him even though she desperately wanted to. She didn't want to scare him away either. She gently took the movie from him and exchanged it in the DVD player.

"So what's this one about again?" asked Morgan, breaking the silence. He couldn't believe Reid didn't just grab JJ and kiss her during that moment. It would have been perfect. How many chances does the kid need? Some where in the back of his mind he heard his voice asking himself the same question. He rubbed his head slightly, trying to ignore that nagging voice. Tonight was about Reid getting his girl, not him.

"Lots of different romantic entanglements," replied Garcia, looking up at him. He smiled slightly at her, not able to stop his hand from running through her hair.

"I see," he whispered. She smiled softly at him before turning back to the TV and pressing play. Neither of them noticed the smiles on JJ and Reid's faces. Although Reid had never called Morgan out on it, he knew he was just as in love with Garcia as he was with JJ.

JJ shifted slightly, getting back to her comfortable position of being curled up in the crook of Reid's arm. She rested her head on his chest again and some of her hair fell into her face. Before she could reach to move it, she felt Reid's hand gently push it out the way for her and run through it before his hand came to rest on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and sighed softly, feeling the blood rushing to her cheeks. If only he knew what he did to her.

----------------------------------

Garcia sighed softly as the scene where Sarah and Karl finally almost connect after being in love with each other for years played out on screen. Only her ever-ringing phone interrupted them. The curse of being co-workers. She hoped that this wasn't her fate with Morgan. She too had just about fallen in love with him from the moment she met him. He just had this way of pulling her to him like a magnet. He always brought a smile to her face and his voice could make her heart flutter. She knew the reason for this night was to help out JJ get Reid to see that she was interested in him, but deep down she was hoping she could find a way for Morgan to see that she felt the same about him. She glanced up at him as she thought she heard him slightly sigh.

He watched as the co-workers almost connected after years on wanting only to get pulled apart and sighed. If that wasn't a reminder. He looked down to see Garcia was looking at him. "Do those two ever make it work?" he asked, whispering.

"No," she replied. They looked at each other for a second before she took a deep breath and dove in. "We're not going to end up like them, are we?" Her voice was so quiet, he barely heard her. He saw the slight fear in her eyes and placed a hand on her cheek, caressing it.

"No, baby, I promise that won't be us," he replied. So much for making the night just about JJ and Reid, but he wasn't going to pass up this opportunity. He bent down slightly and kissed her softly.

"Oh, Derek," she whispered against his lips when he pulled back. "I didn't think you'd ever feel the same way."

"I've been in love with you for years, Pen. Just never had the courage to act on it," he replied, running his hand through her hair again. She smiled brightly at him and they kissed again. They were in the middle of said kiss when both felt something hit them in the face. Popcorn to be exact.

"There are other people in the room, you know," teased Reid. He had noticed their first kiss and nudged JJ. The pair had been watching them for the last few minutes.

JJ laughed slightly. "Yeah, and you're missing the best part. We're just about to the school show." The girls turned back to the TV screen as Morgan locked eye contact with Reid. Reid smiled at him and gave him thumbs up. Morgan shook his head slightly, smiling. 'You're next,' he mouthed and gestured at JJ on Reid's chest. The younger man looked down and blushed slightly. He certainly hoped so.

----------------------------------

They were almost finished with the third movie, _Notting Hill._ JJ knew they probably weren't going to make it to another one; it was already getting quite late. She didn't want the night to end; she had grown quite attached to the idea of snuggling with her Spence. To make things worse, he hadn't made a move yet. Sure he had his arm wrapped around her and he occasionally played with her hair, but she wanted – needed – him to kiss her. She needed to know that he fully understood how she felt. How could she get him to see it?

She glanced back at the screen to see Anna gesture to her present for William in his bookstore. A smile crept across her face as she remembered a line that was coming up in the movie. Maybe that would work. She waited for William to turn Anna down and mention her fame. She took a deep breath, praying this worked, as she looked up at Reid.

Reid felt JJ's eyes on him and looked down to see bite her lower lip. He furrowed his brow, ready to ask her what was wrong when she began to recite the words from the current scene in the movie. She looked him right in the eyes as she spoke in sync with Julia Roberts' character.

"After all…I'm just a girl, standing in front of a boy, asking him to love her."

Reid blinked for a second, trying to process what JJ had just said. Was she really saying that she wanted him to love her? He never thought he was at all her type, not that that stopped him from falling in love with her. He studied her eyes and saw hope and love in her blue orbs. It was just enough to give him courage. Cautiously, he reached out a hand and caressed her cheek.

"JJ…" her name came out as a mere murmur as he slowly bent down to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He felt like he was in heaven, finally kissing the woman of his dreams. He didn't even hear the slight squeal that escaped Garcia's lips at the sight of them. When they pulled apart and his eyes fluttered open he saw the brightest smile on her face.

"Took you long enough, Spence," she gently teased as she pulled him to her once more. She climbed into his lap and he soon found his hands wrapped around her back. The feeling of something hitting them slightly was the only thing that pulled them apart. Reid glanced at the popcorn now on the floor.

"There are other people in the room, you know," Morgan grinned. The four started to laugh at how this evening had turned out. JJ climbed out of Reid's lap, but stayed right next to him, linking one of his hands in hers.

"So what do you think Hotch and Gideon would say if they found out about this?" asked Garcia as the credits rolled.

Reid grinned, "Probably 'about time.'" The four smiled and then laughed once more. He glanced down at JJ. "Was this the whole point of tonight?"

JJ looked down sheepishly, "Maybe."

"Thanks to my master plan," added Garcia.

"Oh really?" commented Morgan. "Was I part of this plan as well?"

Garcia shook her head, smiling. "Nope, just a pleasant side effect." With that she pulled him to her and locked lips once more.

Reid shook his head and looked over at the woman in his arms. "You know, I think I have a new appreciation for British accents," he stated. JJ giggled softly as he bent down and kissed her again.

----------------------------------

If someone could have spied into Penelope Garcia's living room at just after midnight, they would have thought they were watching a movie. A dimly light room, romantic movies playing on the TV, popcorn all over the floor. And two couples in love wrapped in each other's arms.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The End – Hope you liked it!**


End file.
